Amor bajo la nieve
by Althea de Leo
Summary: "En las profundidades del invierno finalmente aprendí que en mi interior habitaba un verano invencible." No sabemos que nos depara el futuro. Pensamos que no nos merecemos el amor de alguien a quien, nosotros creemos, es imposible de alcanzar. DegelxOC


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto.

Hablando en español: **Hola**

Hablando en ingles: Hola

Eso es todo, espero que les guste. Es largo, va a tener una pequeña participación de Kardia y puede que tenga un tema un poco fuerte con respecto a querernos a nosotros mismo.

Cualquier cosa ustedes ya saben donde avisar.

* * *

><p><em>Amor bajo la nieve<em>

"_Vuelo número 12 a Houston sale dentro de 20 minutos, por favor dirigirse a la puerta número 3" _y así fue como comenzó todo, nunca pensé que la serie de eventos que tomarían lugar en mi vida comenzarían con el paso más grande que había dado en mi corta vida.

Me llamo Alina Mendoza, soy de Venezuela, tengo 17 años y estoy a punto de montar un avión a Houston. No era la primera vez que viajaba fuera del país pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía sola, estaba asustada. Todos piensan que voy a perderme, que no lo voy a lograr, me da coraje que no tuvieran fe en mí. Dejé a mis abuelos en mi ciudad y a mi hermana menor con ellos, mis padres estaban conmigo en el aeropuerto.

— **¿Ya es hora? —**dijo mamá. Le dije que no llorara, solo estaría lejos por un año pero para ella era una eternidad.

—**Si mamá, te dije que nada de lágrimas. Vigílala papá**—dije a mi madre, tomé mi maleta y camine hasta la entrada internacional. Di un abrazo a mis padres, le entregue mi pasaje a la señora de la puerta para que lo viera y me dejara cruzar.

—**Adiós hija, nos vemos pronto**—dijo papá.

—**Adiós—**la puerta se abrió sola, me giré y caminé atreves de la puerta. No volteé. No quería ver a mamá llorar por mi culpa, a pesar de que esto sería bueno para mi futuro. Luego de casi perder el vuelo por culpa de la gente de Aduana, logré llegar y sentarme en mi puesto con calma.

* * *

><p>Fueron 4 horas de viaje, en las cuales no pude dormir nada. Llegamos a Houston a las 12:00 del medio día, no había comido, tenia sueño, me dolía el dedo, me dolía la pierna, me dolía la cabeza… me dio de todo, estaba en un país extranjero y no sabía casi nada del idioma.<p>

Como pude, me las arreglé para conseguir algo de comer antes de que saliera el próximo vuelo a mi verdadero destino, Calgary, Canadá.

Tenía un primo allá, el tuvo la idea de mandarme un año para aprender el idioma. Me contó que donde él aprendió el ingles era un buen lugar para mí ya que había mucha gente joven, como yo.

El avión salía a las 6 de la tarde, tenía toda una tarde para hacer absolutamente nada. Tomé la decisión de irme un año porque eso era lo que todo recién graduado hacía, tomar un año de ingles y luego volver al país a estudiar una carrera.

Cuando por fin se hicieron las 6 de la tarde ya estaba cansada y no quería hacer nada, mal de todo flojo, pero di gracias a Dios que por fin dejaran entrar a la gente al condenado avión. Tomé mi asiento al lado de la ventana. Tampoco pude dormir nada. Fueron 4 horas más de viaje, el cielo estaba oscuro y pude ver que en los bordes de la ventana se empezaba a formar un fina capa de hielo. Jamás había visto nieve en mi vida, yo era una persona alegre y de corazón caliente, detestaba el frío.

Pasé por inmigración para que sellaran mi pasaporte, por fin podría salir del condenado aeropuerto.

— ¡Alina! ¡Alina! —escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Recorrí con mi vista todo el lugar hasta que por fin vi a un hombre alto de tez blanca con una chaqueta negra que se veía, daba calor. Junto a él una mujer de baja estatura estaba batiendo un cartel con mi nombre y mi apellido en el, de cabello corto hasta la barbilla, piel blanca y de ojos verdosos. Ya conocía a la esposa de mi primo pero jamás había convivido con ella más de 2 horas.

— ¡Tato! —Corrí hacia él y lo abrace con fuerzas — ¡María! —solté a mi primo y abrece a María con todas mis fuerzas.

—**Por fin llegaste, se tardo media hora más, ya nos estábamos asustando.**

—**Lo importante es que estoy aquí y que esta es una nueva etapa de mi vida.**

—**Toma esto**—me entrego dos banderas, una con la de Venezuela y la otra con la de Canadá—**te tomaré una foto y se la enviaremos a tía y los primos para que vean que llegaste con bien.**

Coloque las banderas a la altura de mi cara y sonreí. La gente me decía que tenía una sonrisa linda, tierna como la de mi mamá. Vale destacar que yo no lloré en todo el camino, me llamaran sin corazón pero no iba a estar lamentándome todo el camino, mis padres me dieron una oportunidad y la tomé con mucho gusto, a pesar de que me negué varias veces.

—Es hora de irnos—mi primo tomó mi maleta, yo iba con María hablando de cómo estuvo el fin de año con la familia. Era tradición el reunirse toda la familia por parte de mi madre en casa de mis abuelos y celebrar el año nuevo.

—**Todos están bien, los abuelos les mandan besos y abrazos a los dos.**

—**Esperamos ir pronto, verdad María.**

—**Sí, no sabemos si para el próximo año pero definitivamente tenemos que ir de vacaciones.**

—**Sería estupendo, todos los extrañamos mucho en las festividades.**

—**Nosotros también, aquí tenemos amigos pero la familia es única.**

Caminamos hasta su camioneta, aun no había podido ver nieve. La camioneta estaba estacionada bajo techo y en ese lugar no se podía ver nada. Subimos mis cosas y arrancamos camino a su casa, fue en ese momento cuando salimos del estacionamiento que por la ventana pude ver nieve. Me emocione tanto que parecía una niña de cinco años. Hablamos todo el camino sobre las normas de la sociedad, que no debía hacer, que debía hacer y cómo debía responder. Canadá obviamente era muy diferente a Venezuela, la gente era mucho más educada.

—**Mañana iremos a comprar las chaquetas, las botas, los guantes, gorros y todo lo que necesites para sobrevivir el invierno aquí.**

—**Veo que necesitare mucho.**

—**Bastante**—dijeron al unísono.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me desperté como si lo de ayer hubiera sido un bello sueño, no podía creer que estuviera en otro país… ¡y con nieve!<p>

—**Anoche hubo una pequeña tormenta, así que hay que quitar toda la nieve del garaje si queremos salir de aquí**—mi primo me entregó una pala para quitar la nieve. Si hubiera sabido que eso era tan cansón, jamás hubiera aceptado a hacerlo. Aprovechamos y jugamos un poco con la nieve antes de salir al centro comercial.

Llegamos al centro comercial rápido, había una temperatura de -14 y me estaba muriendo, bajamos rápido del carro y entramos antes de que me diera una gripe por andar casi destapada. Fuimos directo a la tienda preferida de mi primo donde habían muchas chaquetas de diferentes estilos.

—**Quiero esta**—dije señalando una negra.

—**E****s muy resistente, esta perfecta para ti**—dijo mi primo tocando la chaqueta viendo que tan buena calidad era—**con esto puedes sobrevivir hasta que se vaya el frío.**

Compramos todo lo necesario y nos fuimos de ahí. En el camino hablamos de mi estadía con mi familia sustituta. Si, así es, no me quedaría con mi primo, la universidad donde haría el curso no lo permitía ya que no eran ciudadanos y hablaban español.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y ya era momento de Tato me dejara en casa de los señores Tate para que cuidaran de mí. Estaba nerviosa, no los conocía y no sabía si yo les gustaría. En el momento que tocamos la puerta mi corazón se detuvo.<p>

—Buenos días—un señor de unos 60 años nos abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días señor Tate, ella es Alina, venimos a dejarla.

—Mucho gusto Alina—el señor Tate estiró su mano hacia mí en modo de saludo, no dije nada, solo estreché su mano. Me da pena admitirlo, pero soy una persona que habla mucho y el que alguien con mas experiencia en ingles me hablé hacia que me pusiera nerviosa y las palabras no llegaban a salir de mis labios.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando, el Sr y Sra. Tate se comportaron muy bien con nosotros. Aun tenía mis dudas de ellos pero solo el tiempo las resolvería.

Luego de haber charlado con mis nuevos "padres", despedí a mi primo y a su esposa en la puerta.

—**Recuerda, puedes venir todos los fin de semanas que quieras.**

—Ok

—**Pórtate bien, no des problemas a los pobres señores**—dijo María dándome un abrazo.

—**Siempre me porto bien**—todos reímos ante mi comentario

—**Nos vemos luego, Ali.**

—**Adiós**—el Sr. Tate cerró la puerta y me invitó a entrar a la casa nuevamente. Tenía miedo pero, como ya dije antes, solo el tiempo se encargaría de calmar mis necios nervios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 meses después<strong>_

Y de esa manera el tiempo pasó volando, ya tenía 18 años, había completado dos cursos exitosamente, visité a mi primo casi todos los fines de semana y había conocido gente de muchas partes del mundo. Había hecho amigos de todas partes, desde Panamá hasta Japón. En los primeros días del curso conocí a Mariana, la que fue mi mejor amiga y gran apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Lastimosamente tuvo que volver a Venezuela en Julio. Pasaron tantas cosas durante ese tiempo que en verdad no los quiero aburrir con eso.

Durante ese tiempo no me enamore, en verdad siempre pensé el amor no era para mí, es decir ¿Quién se fijaría en mi? Era pequeña, un poco rellena, tenía un poco de acné y el cabello siempre amarrado porque si lo soltaba tendría que buscar un látigo para domar a esa bestia, pero siempre me encargaba de mostrar una apariencia impecable y de manejar mi melena con una buena plancha de pelo. Habían chicos que me invitaban a citas pero siempre los rechazaba por el simple hecho de que, o no me gustaban o que me asustaba el comenzar una relación con alguien. Lo sé, patético.

Fue justamente ese 4 de Septiembre, que comencé mi último curso, que lo vi. Era alto, su piel blanquecina y perfecta, el cabello hasta la espalda de color verde y ojos de color azul profundo. Como se pueden dar cuenta me fleché en ese momento. Gracias a dios mi patético ingles había mejora considerablemente desde que llegue y me sentía orgullosa de ello, tanto así que me permitieron darle el tour a los nuevos el primer día del curso junto a los otros voluntarios que eran canadienses de nacimiento.

— ¿Estas lista, Ali?

—Un poco nerviosa Mike, pero si estoy lista—Mike era uno de los voluntarios, debía de tener 26 años, jamás se lo pregunte. Tenía el cabello marrón y los ojos azul celeste, sin duda era muy guapo.

—No estés nerviosa, es un tour rápido, tú te conoces muy bien la universidad.

—Tienes razón. ¿Dónde está Karen?

—Ya viene, dijo que tenía que buscar algo en su casillero.

—Entiendo.

—Toma, este será tu grupo, los chicos con el número 4—me entrego una hoja con un cuatro enorme en el medio—solo lo levantas y les dices que los que tenga el número cuatro te sigan. No importa si hay chicos mayores que tu, ellos tienen que obedecer lo que digas.

—Muy bien.

A la media hora salieron todos los nuevos del salón de conferencias donde estaban presentando el examen para ver cuál era su nivel en el ingles. Vi que el chico con el cabello verde salió del salón. Cargaba un libro en su mano pero no pude ver el titulo muy bien, creo que estaba en otro idioma.

—Muy bien chicos, es hora de darles un tour por la universidad para que conozcan sus instalaciones y para evitar perderse si necesitan usar alguna de ellas—explicó Mike a los nuevos para que prestaran atención—.Ellos son Karen, Robert, Ali, José, Elizabeth y yo me llamo Mike, seremos sus guías por hoy. Ali y José, aquí presentes son alumnos que llevan más tiempo con nosotros, así que ellos también estarán estudiando con ustedes este semestre. Que sean sus compañeros no significa que por hoy no les hagan caso, ellos conocen bien el campus así que por hoy déjense guiar por ellos.

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre nosotros, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Vi al chico misterioso posar su mirada en mí por unos segundos, imagino que me puse como un tomate en ese momento.

— **¿Estas bien Ali? Estas roja**—dijo José.

—**Estoy bien José no te preocupes, debe ser el sol, mira que estamos todavía en verano y el otoño todavía no comienza**—reí con nerviosismo intentado disimular mi sonrojo.

—**Lo que tu digas,** ¡Muy bien, los que tengan el numero cuatro por favor sígannos!

—Es por aquí—los guié hasta la salida, no había podido ver que chicos nos habían tocado, pero no eran muchos, eran como 15 chicos. Los demás tenían muchos más chicos—hagan un círculo aquí—les indique el lugar—ahora nos presentaremos, hola ¿como están? Mi nombre es Alina Mendoza pero pueden llamarme Ali y soy de Venezuela.

—Buenos días, yo soy José Calderón y soy de Venezuela también.

Todos y cada uno se presentó, habían chicos de varias partes en nuestro grupo. Fue en ese momento que vi al chico de melena verde, no había notado que estaba en mi grupo. Luego de que la chica de Japón se presentara llego su turno.

—Buenos días, me llamo Degel Magné, vengo de Francia y tengo 23 años—su tono de voz era frío y no parecía muy interesado en el tour.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases y vi que me tocó con ese chico Degel en una clase avanzada.<p>

—Bienvenidos a la clase avanzada, soy el profesor David.

Ese día solo hicimos presentaciones y conversaciones entre compañeros para ir conociéndonos más. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significaba que las clases llegaban a su fin y era momento de tomar el tren luego esperar el autobús para que me llevara a casa.

— **¿No tienes fastidio José? Y es solo el primer día de clases.**

—**Es tu último semestre aquí, luego regresas a Venezuela.**

—**Suerte por ti que te quedaras aquí con tus tíos**—José iba a vivir en Canadá con sus tíos a partir de Enero, estudiaría alguna carrera en un tecnológico y se quedaría a trabajar.

—**Ahí viene mi tren, nos vemos mañana amigo.**

—**Ok, nos vemos.**

Mi tren llegó justo a la hora, subí y vi con sorpresa que ese chico Degel subía al mismo tren que yo, casualidades de la vida pensé, se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro que le vi el día anterior. En ese momento pude apreciar bien la portada y el titulo.

—"El Extranjero" le gusta Albert Camus.

En ese momento como que me escuchó y quitó la vista de su libro y me miró con esos ojos que parecían fríos. Se levantó de su puesto e iba acercándose a mí. En ese momento empecé a sudar, estaba asustada, pensé que de seguro me iba a decir algo por andar de metiche.

—Tu eres Ali ¿no? —dijo con tono neutro. No quería subir mi vista y enfrentarme a su mirada, de cierta forma me daba un poco de nervios. Me intimidaban esos ojos tan profundos que tenia.

—Sí, si soy yo, y tu eres Degel—acababa de decir la cosa más estúpida de mi vida.

—Si ese soy yo, no pude dejar de notar que estabas viendo mi libro.

—Discúlpame, te lo vi ayer y a mí me encanta leer, me dio curiosidad saber que leías.

—"El Extranjero" de Albert Camus, pero está en francés, se que debería leerlo en ingles, para eso viene a Canadá, pero me gusta mas así.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también extraño leer libros en mi idioma natal.

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades todo el camino, sin duda su apariencia fría fue borrada de mi mente en el momento en que empezamos a hablar.

—Esta es mi estación, nos vemos mañana en clases Degel—agarré mi bolso y fui hasta la puerta pero antes de salir Degel me habló.

—Yo también, tomo el autobús número 98.

—Yo el 99, que casualidad, ayer no te vi aquí.

—Es que me pare más temprano de lo normal, tal vez no pareciera pero ayer estaba nervioso.

—En verdad no parecías.

—Ahí viene mi autobús, nos vemos mañana Alina.

—Adiós.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y la amistad entre Degel y yo fue creciendo. En las clases todos nos divertíamos, pero aun veía ese semblante frío en Degel. Creí que con el paso del tiempo ya estaría más que suelto con todos nosotros pero no era así. Las únicas veces que veía a Degel mostrar emociones eran conmigo en el tren de regreso a casa y con un amigo suyo que venía de Grecia llamado Kardia. Los días pasaron y el calor del verano dio paso a la brisa fresca del otoño, era mi estación preferida, no era tan fría ni tan caliente, era perfecta. Lamentablemente en ese tiempo surgió una situación entre nosotros y no quise cruzar una palabra con el desde entonces.<p>

Como todos los años, los directivos del curso planearon la fiesta anual de Halloween, teníamos que ir disfrazados de lo que quisiéramos, el problema era que no sabía que usar ese día.

Una semana antes de la fiesta me dirigí al centro comercial con mi amiga de México, Alejandra y mi compañera de casa, Natsu.

—Esta tienda la ponen todos los años solo para estas fechas—dijo Natsu.

—Hay demasiados disfraces, no se cual usar—miraba todos y cada uno pero no había nada que me llamara la atención.

—Que te parece este, es de diosa griega, es largo y tapará ese gran busto que tienes.

—Deja la envidia Ale, no creas que a mi me gusta tener el busto de este tamaño—en verdad no me gustaba y siempre era lo que atraía la mirada de los chicos. Yo los llamo los detectores de idiotas.

—Mira, ¿esos no son Degel y Kardia?—la mención de su nombre me hizo estremecer, hacia ya un tiempo que no hablábamos en el tren. Fue en un momento dado que estaba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad y lo vi. El estaba con una chica, una muy linda, obviamente delgada, de cabello hermoso y rubio, de ojos azules. En ese momento me di cuenta que él era tan idiota como los otros hombre, solo se guiaban las apariencias y no por los sentimientos.

—Vamos a saludarlos.

—Déjalos, ellos están haciendo sus cosas y nosotras las nuestras.

—**No seas amargada amiga, sé que te gusta y también se que desde que lo viste con esa chica lo has estado evitando, no seas terca, eso ya paso y el es tu amigo**—Alejandra tenía razón en cierta forma, en verdad me gustaba, pero ¿cuánto tiempo me quedaba aquí? Igualmente yo no era mucho para él, habían chicas mucho más hermosas que yo que podían estar con él.

—Odio cuando hablan español, me hacen sentir excluida—dijo Natsu haciéndose la ofendida.

—Lo sentimos Natsu—amabas la abrazamos para que se le pasara el falso enojo.

— ¡Ali, Ale, Natsu! —escuchamos a Kardia gritar nuestros nombres desde el otro lado de la tienda.

—Hola bicho—dijo Natsu abrazando a Kardia.

—Hola Kardia. Hola Degel.

— ¿Ya encontraron algo?

—No, pero aun no nos rendimos—dijo Kardia con entusiasmo mientras Degel trataba de separarse de él porque le daba vergüenza que los vieran juntos.

—Mira esto, son trajes para parejas—dijo Ale, ella creía que no entendí la indirecta.

—Se ven bien y no son tan caros, Ali, ¿quieres uno?

—No tengo pareja para usarlo.

—Degel tu puedes usarlo, de esa forma los dos pueden ir vestidos igual—los dos nos sonrojamos hasta el infinito. Sinceramente nuestros amigos eran unos indiscretos de primera.

—No digas eso, Ali y yo solo somos amigos—si, solo amigos.

—Pero no pienses mal amigo, lo digo porque Natsu y yo iremos también vestidos con disfraces de pareja —Natsu y Kardia habían comenzado una relación hace poco, desde ese momento Kardia pasaba más tiempo con nosotros y eso implicaba que Degel también pasara más tiempo con nuestro grupo. A Natsu y Kardia no les gustaba nada de términos románticos ni nada por el estilo. De ahí la forma que le dice ella a Kardia: "Bicho"

—Y Ale y José van también vestidos con disfraces de pareja. ¿Por qué no van ustedes también? y así estamos los seis juntos y nadie se queda sin pareja.

Después de tanto ruego de parte de Kardia y mis amigas, decidimos comprarlo. Fui a buscar unos accesorios para mi disfraz, tenía que verme bien si iba a ir con Degel, no quería que le diera vergüenza el estar conmigo y verme patética.

Cuando llegue al mostrador vi que el disfraz no estaba, me preocupé porque pensé que alguien más se lo había llevado, habíamos acordado pagar cada uno la mitad. Le pregunté a la cajera que le había pasado al disfraz y su respuesta me dejo sin palabras.

—Si se refiere al disfraz de pareja, ese lo pago el apuesto chico de ojos azul oscuro—no podía creerlo—me dijo que lo pagaría él, sacó su tarjeta y lo pagó.

— ¿Dónde está ese chico?

—Están todos allá, en esa cafetería—dijo apuntando a la cafetería de al frente de la tienda. Se habían ido las muy cabronas y me había dejado.

—Como sea, voy a pagar esto—pagué las cosas y salí corriendo a la cafetería—.Se puede saber ¿Por qué me dejaron sola?

—Te iban a secuestrar o ¿qué?

—No, pero pudieron haberme avisado.

—Ya no importa, es hora de irnos y el autobús sale dentro de…—Ale reviso su reloj asegurarse de que teníamos tiempo de llegar a tomar el autobús— ¡DIEZ MINUTOS! Hay que correr.

Después de tanto correr los cinco, y de casi llevarnos una pareja de viejitos, logramos llegar a tiempo.

—Siéntense juntos—empujo Kardia a Degel hacia el puesto que estaba vacío al lado mío.

—No seas loco, yo puedo sentarme solo.

—Lo que digas amigo—Kardia se sentó al lado de Natsu, paso su brazo por los hombros de mi amiga y la atrajo hacia él.

Luego de 20 minutos solo quedamos Degel y yo, los demás se habían bajado en sus respectivas paradas hace ya unos 10 minutos.

— ¿Por qué lo pagaste tu solo?

— ¿Qué? —Degel iba escuchando música desde hace rato, no habíamos hablado formalmente desde hace 10 días.

—La chica de la caja me dijo que pagaste el traje tú, se supone lo haríamos los dos.

—El daño ya está hecho.

—Me hubieras esperado.

—No quería esperar, además no es de caballeros dejar a su pareja pagar—me sonroje ante las palabras de Degel.

—No somos pareja.

—De disfraces sí

—Aquí es la parada.

— ¿Estas enojada? —dijo mientras bajamos de autobús.

—No, solo me parece que no debiste hacerlo, eso es todo.

—No te compliques la vida—dijo mirando el cielo—la vida es corta, no la desperdicies molestándote por tonterías como un disfraz—cada vez que salían palabras de su boca, me sentía mal por haberme comportado así con él, fue un lindo gesto de su parte pero igualmente me molestó.

—Lo siento, no debí ser así contigo. Fui muy inmadura.

—Hace frío, el pronóstico de esta mañana decía que podía nevar en cualquier momento.

—Sí, eso escuche—vi que su autobús había llegado, Degel se había quedado conmigo todo ese tiempo para no dejarme sola.

—Es hora de irme—sacó de la bolsa mi disfraz—toma, este es el tuyo, nos vemos mañana y por favor no te angusties mas por esto—lo tome de sus mano y sin esperarme lo siguiente—y para que se te meta en esa cabecita dura que tienes, la chica de la otra vez no era nadie para mí—me sentí como la más tonta de este mundo—era una chica que me invito a salir pero le dije que no, a mi no me gusta la gente así, la prefiero mas callada y calmada—me había visto, genial, ahora sí que me sentía como idiota. En ese momento por primera vez, desde que empezamos nuestra rara amistad, me dio un abrazo—.Nos vemos mañana Ali.

Lo único que logre hacer fue… nada. Nada de nada, me quede ahí, no le respondí el brazo ni el adiós. Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, todas y cada una relacionada con ese chico de aspecto frío. Note que mi autobús había llegado, decidí no pensar más en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero era imposible.

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado el día de la fiesta de disfraces. Decidimos arreglarnos en casa de los tíos de Ale. No tardamos mucho en terminar de poner nuestros disfraces, solo estábamos esperando que la tía estuviera lista para llevarnos.<p>

—Chicas ya estoy abajo, ya pueden bajar. No vayan a olvidar sus cosas—la tía de Ale nos llamó—Dios santo, se ven muy lindas, me encantan sus disfraces—Natsu iba disfrazada de Chucky, no de la novia de Chucky, sino de una versión femenina de Chucky con peluca pelirroja, camisa de rayas, junto a un overol tipo vestido y medias hasta las rodillas—me imagino que Kardia es Chucky ¿no?

—Exactamente.

—Y tu, sobrina mía…—Ale iba disfrazada de la princesa Peach. Llevaba una peluca rubia larga, el mismo vestido rosado pero corto, guantes hasta el codo, medias hasta las rodillas y tacones negros— … mejor no digo nada, pero te ves bien.

—Gracias tía… se ve que te gustó mucho.

—Lo siento mi niña, pero es que pareces…

—No digas nada, déjalo así—Ale no estaba molesta, al contrario, las cuatro estábamos que no aguantábamos la risa.

—Y tu Ali…—yo iba disfrazada de Alicia. Mi cabello, que había crecido todo este tiempo, lo llevaba suelto y liso, la magia de las planchas, llevaba el vestido azul cielo con su pequeño ¿delantal?, no sabría como decirle y las medias panti blancas—te ves adorable, ese cintillo te queda muy lindo.

—Muchas gracias.

Al llegar a la fiesta, unos minutos tarde, fuimos a buscar a nuestras parejas… bueno, Ale y Natsu fueron a buscar a sus parejas, yo solo fui a buscar a Degel.

—Ya llego mi Chucky—gritó Kardia de emoción al ver a su novio con eso corto overol.

—La princesa Peach más provocadora de todas.

—No digas eso, pareces un sádico—dijo Ale saltando a los brazo de José.

—Te ves linda Ali—una voz detrás de mi hizo que me volteara de golpe. Degel iba vestido del Sombrerero Loco, con su traje rojo y su sombre torcido.

—Tu en cambio de te ves gracioso.

—Es hora de divertirse chicos—dijo Kardia después de soltar a su Chucky.

Estuvimos hablando y bailando toda la noche, hubo concurso de disfraces individual y de pareja, el cual ganaron Natsu y Kardia. Y había pasado 2 horas cuando el DJ prendió el micrófono haciendo que todos prestáramos atención.

—Muy bien chicos, la fiesta está a punto de terminar—abucheos y negaciones se escucharon de parte de todos los estudiantes y profesores, si, los profesores también estaban ahí para vigilarnos—Ya sé que no quieren que se acabe, pero todo lo bueno, debe en algún momento terminar. Pero antes de irnos, les colocare la última pieza de esta noche —una música lenta se empezó a escuchar por las bocinas—ahora, les voy a pedir que saquen a sus parejas a bailar esta última pieza.

José saco a Ale a la pista para el último baile de la noche. A Kardia le costó más sacar a Natsu, ya que ella pensaba que era demasiado romántico, pero Kardia logró convencerla. Yo estaba sentada en nuestra mesa sola, Degel no se veía por ningún lado, supuse que se había ido a su casa, se veía que él no era un chico de fiesta y a sus 23 años eso era raro.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo esta pieza? —el corazón se me detuvo en ese momento. Cuando voltee lo primero que vi fue una mano estirada hacia mí, luego seguí el brazo con la vista hasta llegar a esos ojos azules que me quitaban el aliento—ni creas que de esta te escapas, tu no viniste sola, no hay razón para que estés sola.

—Está bien, acepto bailar contigo esta última pieza—tomé su mano y me guió hasta la pista donde estaban todos. Nuestros compañeros nos miraban de reojo, yo me sentía en las nubes, no sé si él lo sentiría de esa manera, pero yo sí.

—Bailas bien.

—Gracias, tu también.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué siempre estás sola?

— ¿De qué hablas? Siempre estoy con gente a mí alrededor, siempre estoy con ustedes, no estoy sola.

—La soledad es un buen sitio para ir de visita… pero un mal lugar para quedarse.

—No entiendes.

—No, claro que no lo entiendo porque no me lo dices,

—Nadie jamás me ha querido de la manera que se quieren ellos—dije apuntando a mis amigas que estaban bailando con sus parejas—hay días en que pienso _"¿Yo merezco que alguien me ame de esa manera? ¿Algún día encontrare a alguien especial?"_ luego me doy cuenta que si hay personas que me aman y que si encontré, no a uno, sino a muchas personas especiales. No pienses que me gusta estar sola.

Degel no dijo nada, solo seguimos bailando esa música lenta y hermosa. No quería que terminara, pero como dijo el DJ, todo lo bueno el algún momento debe terminar.

—Es hora de irnos—dijo Ale junto a José.

—Buena idea, regresemos juntos. Ali vas a dormir en mi casa o te vas a la tuya.

—Voy a la mía. Necesito dormir con urgencia, nos han mandado mucha tarea y no he dormido bien.

—Muy bien, vámonos—Degel se me quedo viendo por un largo rato, como tratando de analizarme.

El camino a la estación fue silencioso, todos estábamos cansados de una buena noche de baile y risas. Cada uno tomó el tren que le correspondía, eso significaba, que Degel y yo éramos los únicos que tomábamos un tren al norte y los demás al sur. El camino a la estación de autobuses fue silencioso, incluso estando ya en la parada ninguno dijo nada.

—No nevó—dijo Degel para romper ese horrible silencio que había entre los dos.

— ¿Qué?

—Que el sujeto del clima mintió, no nevó como dijo que haría—lo mire como si estuviera loco, ¿es que acaso jamás había visto nieve en su vida? —dijo que como todos los años empezaría a nevar el 31 de Octubre.

—Se equivoco, eso es todo.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo mañana?

— ¿Eh?

—Que si quieres ir a caminar conmigo al parque mañana.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te lo estoy preguntando—note que lo dijo con desespero, ya le estaba sacando la paciencia—quiero hablar de unas cosas contigo.

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora?

—A las tres nos encontraremos aquí.

En ese momento llegó su autobús, el mismo gesto de la otra vez se volvió a repetir, se acerco a mí y me abrazó pero esta vez posó sus labios en mi frente y dejo un beso en ese lugar. Esta vez sí que no podía dejarme mas impresionada, me miró y lanzó una pequeña sonrisa hacia mí. Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación, estaba en total shock, jamás habían tenido un gesto tan lindo conmigo y de un momento a otro esta chico viene y me besa la frente con cariño. Decidí dormir, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por culpa de Degel.

* * *

><p>Me desperté aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, me dolía todo el cuerpo de manera espectacular, luego recordé que había estado yendo al gimnasio para estar en forma para cuando tuviera que volver a Venezuela. Tomé mi desayuno junto a Natsu que también se iba despertando. Había ido con Ale pero por lo visto se regresó muy temprano.<p>

— ¿Cómo la pasaste ayer? Vi que alguien estaba muy pegado a alguien.

—No seas tonta, fue solo un baile y ya.

—Eso no fue un baile y ya.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que le gustas a Degel—mi cara en ese momento debía hacer una mueca cómica, porque Natsu se reía a carcajadas.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Eres tan inocente que no te has dado cuenta.

—Yo no le gusto.

—Claro que si, o crees que bailaría contigo de esa manera solo porque eres su amiga, ¡Ali, reacciona! Tú eres muy linda y tienes grandes valores, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

—No digas tonterías Natsu, El es guapo, educado, caballeroso, inteligente… ¿tu crees que yo merezco eso? ¡Mírame! No soy para él, entiéndelo, él es como de otro planeta o como una estrella del cielo, la puedes ver, sabes que es hermosa pero está lejos de ti y sabes que jamás podrás alcanzarla.

—No digas esas cosas, tu sabes que no es verdad, él te quiere por lo que eres y no por lo que la sociedad quiere que seas Ali.

— ¡El no me quiere de esa manera Natsu, hasta aquí llego esta conversación!

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto y puse el cerrojo para que no entrara, quería estar sola en ese momento. Degel tenía razón ¿Por qué me gustaba estar sola? Eso es algo que ni yo podía responder.

Había olvidado la cita pautada con Degel ese día, cuando vi el reloj ya eran las dos de la tarde. Me bañé y vestí lo más rápido que pude, me coloque unos skinny jeans negros, una camisa blanca holgada, no sé por qué pero algo me dijo que me llevara las botas altas de nieve, no es que pensara que fuera a nevar pero igual se veían bien con el conjunto. Arregle mi cabello un poco y me coloque un poco de maquillaje. Al salir Natsu estaba esperándome en la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy al parque a caminar, necesito despejar la mente.

—Quiero pedirte perdón.

— ¿Qué? Estas mal, yo soy la que debe disculparse, fui una inmadura, no debí decir esas cosas sobre mí.

—Igualmente, yo te estaba presionando con eso de que a Degel le gustas. Perdóname amiga.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Nos vemos luego, regresare a tiempo para la cena, dile al Sr. Tate.

—Ok y mándale saludos a Degel.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, que te vaya bien y que saludes a Daniel, que él va a caminar al perro de su casa todos los días.

—Ok—me extrañó mucho eso pero que puedo decir, loca es loca.

Tomé el autobús hasta la estación y ahí lo vi, estaba esperando dentro de la cabina, llevaba un jean azul oscuro y un blazer negro, no quería admitirlo pero estaba haciendo un poco de frío.

— ¡Degel! ¡Degel!

—Por fin llegas.

—Lo siento, es que el autobús llego tarde.

—Y el nuestro llegó a tiempo—vi que estaba llegando el autobús número 90, era el nos llevaría al parque.

El viaje duro, tal vez, veinte minutos a lo mucho, durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo cosas triviales como _"¿Qué hiciste temprano?"_ o _"¿Cómo dormiste?"._ La tensión entre los dos estaba afectando bastante el ambiente. Cuando voltee a ver por la ventana, vi la extensión de parque, no era el parque que estaba en mi mente, este era mucho más grande del que yo estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué parque es este?

—Es Queen Elizabeth's Park.

—Pero este no es el parque al que iríamos.

—Tú pensaste, yo jamás dije que parque era—dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Está bien, pero aquí tienes que pagar para entrar.

—Ya lo tengo cubierto enana.

—Tan terco, tú sabes que puedo pagarlo.

—Sí, pero no te dejare hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Estábamos en la taquilla para comprar el ticket de entrada y como dijo Degel, no me dejó pagar ni un centavo.<p>

—Que mujer tan terca.

—Que hombre tan obstinado—nos miramos con "enojo" pero fue inútil, a los 5 segundos ya estábamos sonriendo.

—Eres mala para fingir.

—Tu también.

Caminamos un rato por el parque, era grande y hermoso, tenía muchos árboles y un lago enorme justo en el medio del lugar. Vi a las parejas caminar agarradas de la mano, en ese momento volví a mis pensamientos de soledad, sé que es estúpido el pensar así pero hay personas que me entiende. Degel me dio un empujoncito con su cuerpo para hacerme despertar.

—Estas volviendo al mundo de los sueños, siempre andas por las nubes.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que pedir perdón, no has hecho nada malo, mira ese lugar—vi que apuntaba a una pequeña colina que estaba más adelante—vamos a ese lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahí?

—Me parece un buen lugar para leer.

— ¿Leer?

—Vamos—en ese momento mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido que nunca. Degel había tomado mi mano y jaló mi brazo con fuerza, empezó a correr a toda velocidad. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera porque él no era una persona de mostrar ese tipo de conductas en público, pero me di cuenta que en ese momento no había nadie en esa parte, estábamos los dos solos.

Corrimos hasta la cima de la colina, estaba cansada y hacia un poco de frio ahí arriba pero eso a Degel no le importo. Sacó un libro de su bolso y lo abrió en una página especifica.

—Ven, siéntate aquí al lado mío—me acerque hacia él, después de meditarlo un poco decidí aceptar su oferta.

— ¿Qué libro es ese?

—Es un libro de frases—lo mire con curiosidad—contiene frases de famosos escritores, políticos, historiadores y libertadores. Es mi libro favorito, me lo regalo mi padre cuando cumplí los 17, en ese momento mi madre había muerto después de haber sufrido cáncer por dos años. No sabía qué hacer con mi vida, estaba sin rumbo y fue en ese momento que papá me dio esto—sacudió el libro en alto—leerlo me hizo entender que hay muchas cosas en la vida que no he hecho, que me no debo molestarme por idioteces, también me enseño que la muerte no existe.

— ¿Qué la muerte no existe?

—Así es, la muerte no existe, le gente muere solo cuando se le olvida—en ese momento no vi al chico frío sino a una persona con un corazón puro y cálido—si siempre recuerdo a mamá, se que siempre estará conmigo. Pero a pesar de las enseñanzas del libro, yo me convertí en una persona fría, sin emociones, se podría decir como dijiste tú unas vez: una piedra—reí ante el comentario, era cierto que antes de conocerlo mejor lo llamé "Piedra".

—Lo siento—dije sin poder contener la risa.

—Me gusta tu risa, no la apagues con tu mano—tomo mi mano y la aparto de mi boca— ¿sabes? Todo ese tiempo también estuve solo, pensé que era lo mejor, pensé que yo merecía amar a alguien. Cuando llegue Canadá fue para apartarme de Francia, no quería ver nada que me recordara a mamá, pero tu te pareces a ella, siempre riendo y mostrando sus sentimientos a todos. Para mi es algo difícil demostrar lo que siento y cuando te conocí mejor descubrí algo que no sabía que poseía.

— ¿Y qué es eso que no sabías que tenias? —ya para ese momento yo estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

—Esto… —me pasó el libro abierto justamente en la página que él había abierto. Tomé el libro y leí la frase que estaba escrita en esa hoja.

—"En la profundidad del invierno finalmente aprendí que en mi interior habitaba un verano invencible" Albert Camus.

—Tu eres ese verano invencible—yo estaba al borde del llanto, tomó mis mano y las puso en donde se encontraba su corazón—tu me hiciste recordar que en este frío y duro corazón hay un verano, un verano que esta derritiendo este helado corazón. Yo jamás sentí algo así por alguien, tu con tus bromas, tus risas y tus ocurrencias fuera de lugar me hiciste ver lo que me estaba perdiendo de la vida. Te encontré a ti, la única persona que está logrando descongelarme—esas palabras fueron el detonante para que mis lágrimas empezaran a salir—sé lo que estas pensando, que tu te vas y yo me quedo. Que te regresas a Venezuela muy pronto y yo aun tengo bastante tiempo por delante. Por favor quédate conmigo, ayúdame a descongelar mi corazón y te juro que cuando esté totalmente dominado por el verano, te lo entregare a ti, solo a ti.

— ¿Tu me quieres? —fue lo único que logre soltar en ese momento.

—Sí, te quiero, es la primera vez que lo digo a alguien después de la muerte de mamá—en ese momento algo parecido a una pelusa muy pequeña cayó sobre nuestras manos. Era nieve.

—Está nevando.

—Esta vez no se equivoco, no estaba seguro si nevaría pero creo que hice una buena elección.

— ¿Tu lo tenias planeado? Por eso me trajiste hasta acá arriba.

—Sí, quería confesarme bajo la nieve. Amo la nieve, me trae recuerdos hermosos, por eso mismo quería confesarme cuando nevara, para que cuando la viera me recordara este mágico momento junto a ti.

—Aun creo que estás loco, yo no te merezco, no he hecho nada para merecerte. Siempre me rechazaron y me llamaban fea u otros sobrenombres. Siempre pensé que terminaría sola y vieja con 50 gatos en una casa vieja y sucia.

—Por esas ocurrencias es que haces que te quiera más. Tú no tienes que ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo para enamorar a un hombre de verdad. Hay imbéciles en este mundo que solo buscan lo físico, pero también hay otros que ven mas allá de una coraza de belleza falsa. Jamás encontraste a nadie porque ellos nunca vieron lo hermosa que eres por dentro—tomó mi rostro en sus manos, mis ojos marrón oscuro se perdieron en sus orbes azules por un instante—para mi eres perfecta tal cual—fue en ese momento que vi fuego artificiales. Había acercado mi rostro hasta él y en ese breve pero dulce momento, mientras caía la nieve, nos besamos. Mi primer beso.

Duramos un poco mas besándonos, como si no hubiera mañana. Degel tenía razón en algo, yo me regresaría y eso era lo único que ocupaba mi mente además de él. Y lo vuelvo a preguntar _¿Cuándo tiempo me queda aquí?_

—Me regreso el 9 de Diciembre, ese día será nuestra separación—Degel tomó mis manos y las besó—prométeme que estaremos juntos hasta entonces, luego de eso ya veremos cómo nos las arreglaremos, necesito que me lo prometas. Tú también acabas de reconstruir una parte de mí que estaba derrumbada, que no tenia arreglo alguno, o eso creía yo. No nos regresemos todavía, quedémonos aquí un rato mas—me acurruque a su lado buscando el calor de su abrazo.

—Como tú quieras enana.

—No me digas así—el rió con fuerzas como nunca antes lo había escuchado, tomó mi barbilla y me besó nuevamente.

Ese momento para mí fue mágico, no quería separarme de él nunca más. La nieve empezó a aumentar cada vez más, fue como una señal de que ya teníamos que retirarnos de ahí. Para mí ese día fue mágico, no había nada en el mundo que lo arruinara. Regresamos a la entrada del parque, esta vez con nuestras manos entrelazadas, era la primera vez que lo hacía y me pareció un gesto muy tierno de su parte.

Al llegar el autobús buscamos asientos apartados para poder hablar con más tranquilidad y, de vez en cuando darnos un pequeño beso, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. El autobús paró en su respectiva parada de siempre, en ese lugar. Fue en ese lugar donde él y yo comenzamos esto que tenemos y sin notarlo. Todas esas veces que nos dejaba el autobús y lo teníamos que esperar, las charlas, las costumbres de nuestros países y demás temas.

—Está llegando mi carroza.

—La mía también—no quería dejar ir mi mano— ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí, nos vemos aquí a las 2:00 pm.

—Trato echo—se acercó a mí y plantó un beso cálido y lleno de amor—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero—cada uno se despidió desde su parada.

Y ese fue el comienzo de nuestro viaje juntos, nuestro primer beso y nuestros primer "te amo". Sin duda, venir a Canadá fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en lo que llevo de vida. No podía esperar a contarles a las chicas. Vi como la nieve aún caía en las calles, cada vez que la viera caer me acordaría de ese momento mágico en el parque junto a la persona que supo como levantar los escombros de mi corazón. No podia esperar a ver que nos preparaba el futuro.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas, buenas mi gente.<strong>_

_**Este es mi primer OS y como ven trata de nuestro querido Degel. Pero este OS es especial porque se lo quiero dedicar a una persona, a una amiga que conocí aquí y es una gran escritora. Nos conocemos desde hace poco pero ya la considero una gran amiga, Threylanx Schwarze, amiga esto es para ti.**_

_**Como te lo prometí. Espero que tu y los demás lo disfruten.**_

_**No sé si después hacer unos drabbles de ellos dos sobre situaciones de pareja, antes de que Ali se tenga que ir a su país, pero ya es desición de ustedes :)**_

_**Me dio diabetes de tan solo escribir el final, no suelo ser tan melosa pero la situación lo ameritaba. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
